


5sos Preferences and Imagines

by xxxfangirl_feelsxxx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfangirl_feelsxxx/pseuds/xxxfangirl_feelsxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5sos preferences and imagines written by me </p><p>ashton_the_bae on Wattpad :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you met (muke)

L U K E : It was a chilly October morning and you didn't have anything planned for today so you decided to stop by Starbucks and read at the library. When you arrived at Starbucks it was pretty crowded and you had no intentions of standing in a line. You heaved a sigh and turned around to leave. "Oh my gosh sorry!" You exclaimed as you bumped into a stranger. You looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes you'd ever seen. You couldn't help but melt as you stared into his eyes. "Um? Hiiiii!" He said as he waved his hand in front of your face. "Oh...hi" you responded as a blush crept up your cheeks. He chuckled lightly and smiled at you. You ended up getting your drink after all and chatting the morning away with the stranger you met. (You learned his name was Luke and that he was in a band.) The day went on and you never went to the library. Instead, he gave you his number and you spent all night talking. 

M I C H A E L : The school bell finally rung and you packed your stuff up quickly and ran to the nearest GameStop, which was down the block. You finally had enough money to buy the new Pokemon X and Y for the Nintendo DS. When you arrived you saw both games sitting on the shelf, looking ever so perfect and you immediately started fangirling. You ran over and grabbed both games thinking about the pros and cons of both games. "I suggest Y." You heard a man say. You turned around to see a pretty tall guy with purple hair and a pale face. "And why do you say that?" You asked him with a little hint of annoyance because he was disturbing you fangirl moment. "I don't know. Yveltal is pretty badass unlike Xerneas." You gasped and felt quite offended since you found Xerneas really awesome. "That's racist," you stated. "How is that racist?" "It just is." You guys continued to discuss whether it was racist or not, even taking extreme measures and asking the cashier his opinion. To settle it, the stranger named Michael, declared a battle to the death between both Pokemon which meant buying both games (which you were happy about). At his house you had a great time, eating pizza, fighting over the best Eveelutions and still fighting over racism. In the end you ended up falling asleep in Michael's arms and dreaming about Pokemon. 

The feels guys...  
Right in the feels.


	2. How you met (cashton)

C A L U M : None of your friends were on Kik today. Again. You sighed as you opened your laptop and searched for Omegle. Whenever you got bored you would chat to strangers on Omegle 'cause, why not. 

Omegle: Your chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
Stranger is typing...  
Stranger: Hey?  
You: Hey. 

That one hey changed everything. 

***  
You spent hours talking to your stranger and really enjoyed their company. But you wanted to know who you were talking to.

You: Um I don't want to sound like a creep or anything but can we like, exchange selfies or something? 

Stranger: ha ha sure

Stranger: you have a Kik? 

You: Yeah it's Y/K/N

Stranger: K

You quickly exchanges selfies and you just had to ask...

You: yo are u asian

Stranger: -_- for the millionth fucking time no im not  
( *fetus ash appears "DONT SWEAR" )

You: :p thinking u get that alot 

Stranger: you have no fucking idea  
( *fetus ash appears "DONT SWEAR" )

You: el o el

You switched over to Kik and started messaging him there. His Kik username was cal pal.

Y/K/N: so "cal pal" what's ur name

cal pal: Calum. Yours?

Y/K/N: it's ... [insert fake name here]

cal pal: your lying. I can tell

Y/K/N: shit. Y/N  
( *fetus ash appears "DONT SWEAR" )

cal pal: pardon? 

Y/K/N: it's Y/N

cal pal: oh cool

Y/K/N: just cool? 

cal pal: yea. idk what do you want me to say? 

Y/K/N: ok then

From then on you continued to message each other but on a more daily basis. Eventually you became a little more than friends ;) 

A S H T O N : "What kind of bloody shank ate all the shucking food?" (If you understood that reference, I love u) You asked to no one in particular. The refrigerator was literally empty. All that was left was a spoonful or rice. You sighed as you headed on over to you car to drive to the grocery store.  
You filled up the grocery cart and headed over to the check-out line. 'The line is so fucking long' you thought to yourself. Finally you were next in line. When the cashier saw you he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. You really weren't in the mood for his shit. And you were hungry. "So, I have a problem." He told you. "What would your problem be?" You responded with a hint of annoyance. "Well you see, I seem to have lost my phone number. So can I have yours?" He asked with a wink. You realized that that was the cheesiest pickup line but whatever. What do you have to lose? When he gave you receipt you took out a pen and wrote your number down quickly and gave the receipt back to him. The person behind you seemed annoyed but you didn't care. 'Ashton.' You read his name in your mind. You liked his name. And his face [insert smirk face here].


End file.
